


A Problem for Rabbits

by painisred



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painisred/pseuds/painisred
Summary: The local baker has caught Techie's eye, but will his anxiety get the better of him? And what does Armie have to say about it?





	A Problem for Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Easter is coming up and Peter Rabbit's release is also veeeery close here, so I thought I could do a silly one-shot for my sweetest boys. I have seen previous headcanons for this baker/florist verse in the past, which are part of the inspiration for this silly story. I am always falling for the fluffliest (because I am that weak).
> 
> I started writing not long ago (last month), and English is not my first language, so any suggestions for improvement are more than welcome. Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> I am on tumblr [ here](http://d0ubtsevenhere.tumblr.com/).

Techie knew that Armie didn’t like Easter because of rabbits, but wasn’t expecting to see him frown that much at something or someone that wasn’t Kylo. 

"Absolutely not, William. I am not taking part in this". Hux said, huffing and puffing around the flower shop. 

Armitage was doing various bits and bobs frantically, trying to help out around the shop whilst Techie cut a small bunch of roses and arranged them neatly in a vase. Both twins were planning on re-arranging the shop to include nice Easter baskets with flowers inside over the next couple of weeks. 

Techie had a marvellous plan, and that plan was to visit the chocolate shop around the corner and speak with Matt, to collaborate on the Easter sales together. Flower baskets with chocolate bunny rabbits. A perfect plan, he thought, smiling to himself. He somehow just had to convince Armie about it, but he knew Armie could never say no to him. 

Techie’s obsession with the blonde baker and that crooked smile of his started a couple of months ago, when Matt opened his business around the corner from his flower shop. He knew it was finally time to do something about it.

Though he only really enjoyed dark chocolate, and was by no means a big fan of pastries, Techie always seemed to find the time to visit Matt’s bakery once in a while and buy heaps of different chocolates and cakes for Armie, who he knew had something of a sweet tooth. During several of these visits, he often found himself speaking with Matt about the elaborate designs he makes on the cupcakes, or the decorations he creates from the chocolates (it often took him the entire morning to muster the courage to do this whilst he prepared the flower bouquets for the shop). He loved to look at the nice boxes and ribbons Matt also had on display, which he was ashamed to admit allowed him to avoid eye contact whenever he felt somewhat flustered. Although there was little more he loved than looking at Matt’s beautiful brown eyes, partially hidden behind his big glasses, he sometimes felt a little bit nervous, worried that Matt would catch him staring, maybe he would give himself away…

Visiting at the quietest times of the day meant that Techie often found himself alone with Matt. Despite this, however, he still managed to become incredibly nervous around him. It was a good sort of nervousness though. Harkening back to that old silly cliché about butterflies in the tummy, Techie wondered what better way there was to describe it. “I suppose there’s none” he pondered, smiling like a spellbound imbecile to himself.

Like him, Matt was a rather shy person, but his passion for his work emanated for all to see. Techie loved this sheer devotion, and the pride he placed in his work. Chocolate was such a lovely topic to talk about, and whether Matt liked him back or not, it was still progress, as he had never been comfortable speaking to anyone other than Armie before.

However, their last conversation two weeks ago wasn’t perfect. Matt was helping him to do a pick and mix box of chocolates for Armie’s anniversary with Kylo. Their shoulders were brushing, and Techie didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but his heartbeat was distracting him and he could feel his palms sweating. It was great, until Matt realised something was burning in the back of the shop and started swearing and throwing bowls everywhere, as he realised he’d probably ruined some stock he was preparing. Matt ran to apologize to Techie about his behaviour but by the time got there, Techie already had left, scared, leaving the money on the counter. That’s why Techie was determined to make a new start. Hux grunted in disdain as he stared at the sketches of bunny rabbits in the Easter baskets, bringing Techie sharply back to reality from his musings.

“Well, it’s you that has that thing against bunnies. I-I like rabbits and… it’s Easter, so it will increase the sales. You know orange is my favourite colour, but I am not using the carrot themed baskets, Armie”.

“Carrots are harmless and well-liked everywhere. Even by those vermin animals you like so much. Also, it would match with the daffodils you have there”.

“I am doing it regardless, I have planned to collaborate with other local businesses, just as you recommended. You know. Overcome fears… th-think big and look at my potential. You always say that I have a good business intuition, but no initiative, so I wanted to change that”. 

Hux frowned and Techie could hear the gears in his brain turning. A smirk appeared on his face “Ah. Does this “bonding” with the local businesses include that baker of yours? Don’t think I haven’t noticed”. Armitage always has known of his soft spot with muscular and broad men. Matt was massive, so obviously, he was going to fall for him.

Techie blushed. 

Armie raised an eyebrow in response. “Well then, I will make an exception. But only once. And when you both get together, which you will if he has more than one brain cell, no more rabbits. Tell him to do chocolate eggs instead, as anybody in the right mind would. Anyway, Will, sorry I can’t stay, but I need to leave to sort out the mess Kylo’s made of the accounts for his new art project. Remember that I love you, and don’t hesitate to call me if that baker does anything untoward with you, I’ll see to it that he rues the day he did”.

Techie sighed. “I will. Love you, Armie”.

Techie was preparing to close the shop a bit earlier to bring his sketches and a couple of samples to Matt when he saw him appear from around the corner. He was carrying what looked to be a fairly heavy box, and Techie couldn’t stop staring at his arms.

“Hey, h-hi Matt! I was… I was actually going to drop by the bakery”. Techie started fidgeting with one of the flowers he was putting in the sample box and tried to remember one of those breathing exercises Armie made him practice for when he gets anxious.

“Hi Techie!” he smiled broadly. “Really? Oh. That’s great. I thought… you were angry at me. I wasn’t nice the other day and I was bringing you some chocolates I couldn’t put in the box we were making that day, as an apology… Hope it’s enough. I really enjoy talking with you and hope you can come more often again. I just feel really comfortable around you, you’re a great listener to my stupid rambles” he laughed nervously.

Techie didn’t have words, but his smile was self-explanatory. It was his moment.

“Thanks, Matt. It’s so nice… but, I wasn’t angry. I just didn’t want to be a burden while you were so busy… and well, actually, today…” He tried to pause and regain his confidence and try to stop staring at the flower he was playing with before he crushed the entire box that took two hours to make. 

“I wanted… I wanted… I have been planning something so we could do together in Easter... I guess you will be doing chocolate bunnies. I think we could do baskets together, with chocolate and flowers and sell them. I mean… Only if you think that’s all right, of course. I don’t want to impose, I just think you’re really talented and...”

Matt seemed surprised and somewhat nervous, but couldn’t help himself from interrupting. “Yes!” he responded, very energetically. He blushed at his eagerness and started rambling fast. “Yeah. Yes. Absolutely. Do you want to come over to the bakery? I was closing it now anyway, so we can be alone. I mean, to plan stuff. Nothing is in the hob or the oven, so my attention is undivided. Well. It is always when you come. Oh, shit, I am speaking too much”.

Techie didn’t think he could smile wider. “Yes, Matt. I would love it”.

They walked to the bakery to begin the first day of their new routine of planning and preparing samples for the new Easter displays, a routine that would carry on every single afternoon after they had both closed their shops. It didn’t take long before Matt first offered to walk Techie home after they had finished, a couple of days at most. It was an offer that Techie gladly accepted. As each day passed, they found themselves stood on the street corner later and later, talking about silly things and generally enjoying each other’s company.

Time flew by, and they had soon finished organising everything. Little under a week later, they had their first kiss, illuminated by the streetlight as Techie bid his farewells to Matt. He had longed for that moment, though the feeling of Matt’s powerful arms enclosing his small, fragile frame took him completely by surprise. He couldn’t have imagined the moment any better, though, in all of his wildest dreams.

Techie supposed it would be the end of the bunnies after the sales, then. They would have to start all over again with the chocolate eggs next year, he smiled to himself.

Armie is always, always right, it seems.


End file.
